


Time Passes So Quickly

by hansi (Atlantic)



Category: Frühlings Erwachen | Spring Awakening - Frank Wedekind, Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, cuties smooch in a broom closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7900516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlantic/pseuds/hansi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ernst is on his way to theology when Hanschen suddenly pulls him into the janitor’s closet in the upper west-wing hallway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Passes So Quickly

**Author's Note:**

> YEAAAAAA BOOOOOOY. The first hernst fic i've uploaded out of the 8+ I've written, and it's by far the shortest and least worthy. This started off as a tumblr prompt, but I figured it was just barely long enough to warrant an upload.

Ernst is on his way to theology when Hanschen suddenly pulls him into the janitor’s closet in the upper west-wing hallway. He figures out what’s going on in just enough time to wrap his arms around the other teenager as he’s tugged into a surprisingly soft, tentative kiss. When Hanschen feels like his lungs are on fire, he finally pulls away, revealing the combination of smugness and embarrassment on his face. 

“Oh my god,” Ernst mutters incredulously with a breathy laugh, resting his chin on Hanschen’s shoulder while they share a cramped hug. “You’re so impatient. We can make out for as long as you want after-school, I’m already almost late to this class every day as it is…also, I don’t even know how we both fit in a broom closet, and a teacher _totally_ could’ve seen you pull me into here…” He trails off, figuring any more nagging would probably get tuned out.

Still, Ernst doesn’t seem to make any motion to leave yet, moving the broom that was harshly jabbing his side into the corner. He leans against his boyfriend, humming and placing another kiss on his cheek. Hanschen just huffs haughtily at the criticism. “ _You_ were the one who texted me that you missed me. Be late ten minutes? For me?” He teasingly presses a rapid kiss on Ernst’s jawline, pulling away for a second only to place another (and another) on his neck.

Ernst wants to say no, for the sake of his often precarious grades. Being tardy in Catholic school is far more problematic than it would be in public school. However, the thought of kissing his boyfriend (even in a musty janitor’s closet) is definitely more appealing than the quiz he knows awaits him at the end of the hallway. “Ugh. Fine.” he mutters with a grin against Hanschen’s mouth. “But you’re a bad influence.”

Hanschen smiles wide in victory, hand snaking up Ernst’s back and pulling him even closer. “ _Great_. Where were we?”


End file.
